And february 30
by therisa-oxox
Summary: A trip to the mountains and five friends will be staying in a house with more amenities shortcomings, a fanfic writer, a hysterical, phobic to a bathroom, cleaning mad, a "man ?"... and what an Idol pervert?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello everyone! etto ... this is the first time I'll upload a story in English, and I must warn that this language does not get along very well, I do not like me lol ... ok, this story already uploaded is Spanish but I have another account, but wanted to know what you think of ...  
Postscript chapter enjoying ^ ^

**: /And February 30****/:**

**: /Chapter 1/:**

**: /Mimi Pov/:**

We contractures more than the house, an area in the mountains, owned by the boyfriend of Miyako. Once there, just wanted to rest, and I shall write, but we had to get down to work. With regard to my best friend Miyako, Sora and Taichi, Michael, my cousin, we would place landlords in the next week.

-Well, we must first turn on the water –ad Miyako.

- What? Why? – Tai complained.

-In your case, I imagine not want to swim, but at some point you will thirst - he confessed.

Michael interrupted: - What do you think if we all, and left in the driveway right?

-I spend, the better you are, that I wait here - Taichi mutter while menaced loll on the couch.

- No way! If you value your life, you will put your fucking ass at the entrance, unless you want to sleep in thickets, and snakes - Miyako established with demonic aura. It worked.

When we got the five, we had to choose to vote who would put his hand between the ground under a rock for the happy turn key. Michael lost.

-You know you just put your hand and rotate it to find just the right side - tells Miya-Chan.

-Okay, here I go ... - ad while messing - ready - utter, and to make the arm, along with the movement took a bunch of earthworms that ended up in the face of Sora. Therefore, the Poor Michael won a kick in the stomach.

-That will teach you to be more careful with the ladies - muttered shaking.  
-Your a lady"? Do not you mean ... - Taichi breath between his teeth.  
- What did you say stupid chimp? - I glared.  
-Nh-Nh ... ... - shook her head, shrugging his shoulders and putting an expression of mockery.

We headed back to the entrance.  
- Wait!, Mimi, please could reach that tap - pointing to the window. Upon returning to the engine.  
-Now twist it in that tube, then to collect water.  
- Here? - Ask next to a hollow cylinder.  
-Make sure you leave a firm.  
-I think I am ... - try to do what I asked.

-Looks like you did well - Michael pronounced, approaching the armed stooped down and examined it.  
-Yes, this firm - crooned, patting the tap.  
With tap jump my contact my cousin hitting between the eyes and nose, which began to bleed.  
- Oh My! I broke a bone! - Complained.  
-Exaggerated.  
-It's true Michael. He did it on purpose, I know. Trust me - Taichi confessed passing an arm around his shoulders.  
- Idiot! - Mumble.  
-No Michael, not rely on or drag you to their cloud of dirt - called Miya-chan.  
- What you say fool? - Miyako tickles giving him wonder.  
- Behave! - Sora cry imposing order.  
-All is completely and utterly the fault of Sora - I head to one side.  
-It's true.  
-You're right.  
-Exactly.  
- What? - Ask the accused outraged, too late because everyone started back to the site.

Inside, we could not rid ourselves of our coats, because the ceilings were too high for the cold mountains. Although there was a fireplace, this just warmed the room, because of its poor location. I could not complain, the place was free, also was with my friends and this was a good opportunity to continue writing my fanfic.  
-Boys, do not believe that we should light a fire for the other rooms - I think Sora.  
-True, we will do before going to sleep. Well, now we have to light the fire, to rest ... Taichi, pass this wood - Miyako said pointing to some trees next to the kitchen.

After several attempts, we finally ignite the wood. However, while enjoying the warmth that emanated from the very selfish and Michael Sora pushed us, hogging the fire.  
Tai gave him a slap angry back to my friend, causing that to be even more. A strange smell invaded us it was a lock of hair would not stop Sora consumed immediately my friend went for a glass of water, but when he looks ... disgusting content, despite that, I throw.  
- What is this? - Wonder furious with the face smeared.  
-Taichi, I forgot to tell you that you should wait a while after opening the tap, because otherwise you would get piped water - Miyako added.  
-Ohhh ... I see, I'll remember that - babble innocently.  
Later, a fire and clean Sora, all five of us lounged on chairs. The conversation went absurds and unimportant events, but due to the trip, despite my eyelids began to close.  
The sound of metal on the ground, I am startled and apparently I was not alone in falling asleep, because others also were awakened by the noise,  
- What was that? - Ask Michael rubbing his eyes.  
I do not know, but ... - look around me and I realized that something was missing - And Miyako?  
- Where is he?  
Together we got up and went into the kitchen, which was the place from which the sound. There we met a dark aura and a spectrum that was moving very fast.  
- What is that? - Sora muttered.  
- A ghost? - Taichi muttered.  
-It Miyako, the lalalala recognize his humming - explained Michael.  
-Scary - I confessed.  
-This held, we should hit it and leave it in the garden - my friend suggested.  
- Of course we will not do that! - Protest.  
-Look, he is dangerous with his dark, their movements, red eyes and tongue of a serpent - Sora babble.  
- Shut up! Tai and Mike scare.  
- Not true! - Were composed in unison.  
-Fools Miyako ¬ ¬ ... What are you doing? - Ask about it.  
-Cooking.  
-Cooking a large scale.  
-The reason why I do it this way, it is because the stove is gas, I have hunger. I prepare food for five people whom I did not wake up because they slept with delight, while I prepared a nice lunch and Mary Poppins - specifically with a forced smile, unable to hide his nervousness or little vein in his forehead.  
-As is, continuous - Tai established.  
- Taichi! - Scold - How do we help? - Ask all inclusive.  
He immediately gave us a task to each. I was assigned to arrange the dinner table, if not cooked well, not to mention that my preparations would mourn until the worst housewife.  
Once at the table.  
- Thanks for the food ^ ^ - thanks to the choir, and lower our gaze to admire our creation.  
- What the hell is this? - Taichi began.  
- Tare! Do not curse in the table - Sora blame, hitting him in the neck.  
-It's canned tuna with boiled noodles - Miyako granted.  
-It may look bad, but perhaps the taste is ... - Michael uttered while carrying a portion of his mouth, to try twitches, as if he had spiky hair O.o  
- What? - Ask the time.  
-Horrible - confessed paralyzed.  
Mimi-T and told you not to surround the food - Miya-chan scolding me.  
-I did not, this is every work of you - excuse me.  
-Indeed, cousin sorry, but it seems one of your experiments radioactive - mention my cousin.  
-Okay, I admit it: the blame lies with Sora.  
-True.  
-Very true.  
-I vote that she wash the dishes Who follows me? - Continued my friend.  
-No way - stopped the accused.  
-I follow you - I raised my hand, I hated the job.  
-I - I think Miyako.  
-Everything is by not washing - my cousin agreed.  
- Mimi did next to nothing! - Accuse me upset.  
-I hate to be the smallest - whispered with soft eyes to those present.  
-Do not look at me with those eyes of lamb to the slaughter, do not get away with it.  
-It's true - I think Taichi.  
She finally agreed with me.  
-Of course not. Do not complete the sentence I'm saying is that as a good friend you do for the good of all.  
- What?  
-The audience has spoken - concluded theatrically.  
In the end, she washed the dishes, but we maintain. Later, we got to organize our luggage in our rooms, one for women and another for boys.  
After a while, we went and played cards, "the truth or challenge." It was fun, however, night came and the game turned into conversation. Of which I retire to take a bath before bed or write.

**:/Matt Pov/:**

In an attempt to get away from reality, I went for a dirt and stones made it difficult to speed. I regretted taking that shortcut, as the wheels of my Alfa Romeo was mutilated with the progress. Surely, it would be replaced by a "Bulgari" when he returned.  
In the raw evening, my decrepit car stopped. Try to force it to boot, but refused capricious.  
Slammed the door out of the car, causing an echo in the thick blackness.  
Look around me, and I noticed that the houses had their lights off, except for one. The same appeared to be rough and neglected, in spite of that I went there, driven by cold.  
To enter the front yard, I had to maneuver through a makeshift gate, barbed wire and sticks. Once inside, I approached the entrance and touch the unpainted door.  
Inside were heard screams of terror and murmurs:  
- It's Sadako! - A female voice scream.  
- Ken warned me that this frightened! - You hear another woman's voice.  
-Oh great evil spirit, making these annoying women and let live in this poor boy - I say a male voice.  
-Idiot, you'd be lucky if you take - the women scolded.  
Knock on the door again, though his comments caused me grace, began to irritate me.  
- Oh No! For God is Sadako! - A man cry, sounding very sharp.  
-Well, well ... did not know that side of you Michael - whispered the female voices.  
TOC, TOC, TOC ... I knocked on the door, I was getting tired of waiting.  
-Well, someone has to open.  
-Then you see Sora, probably making you a witch and scary.  
- Shut up fool!  
-You go Michael.  
-Uh ... no ... No you can not ask that.  
-Okay, how much will all go to three ... one! Two! Three!  
The door opened once.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - They all shouted, but his tone was off, noticing that I was afraid, which disappointed me a little.  
-You're not Sadako - accuse me a blonde.  
- Who are you? - Ask another brown hair.  
-I ... - but I was going to introduce me to a halt.  
- Maybe they are crossed! He's Yamato Ishida! - I presented a young lenses.  
-Or as most known: Matt - said a redhead.  
- Yamato Ishida? Matt? - I ask confused brown.  
-Ohh ... it's true you Matt, the icon of the day - gave the blonde.  
- "Matt", actor, singer ... - began selling lenses.  
-Model, a complete "Idol" - the redhead continued.  
-The famous and perfect Yamato Ishida, causing nosebleeds sighs and their fans - both girls ended.  
Damn! Although I hated this kind of reactions and situations, should be nice.  
-Well, thanks. Not in my best events I have this presentation - I faked a smile.  
-We can continue if you wish - proposed the lens.  
-No, well, I just ... - again interrupted me, it was irritating.  
- Is something wrong? - Interrogate the chocolate hair.  
-Actually if you see, was driving through this area when my car broke down and wondered if I could borrow your phone.  
- Oh my God! Matt is asking for our help - the redhead said, clutching his face with an expression of joy.  
- Wait! This house has no telephone - whisper it under the lens to your friend, so you will not hear, like I did.  
-We must stop it by any means - mutter his accomplice.  
-Sorry but we have no phone ...  
-Hmmm, in that case, let me use your bathroom?  
- Oh My! This is a dream, my fantasy comes true! - Female hallucinations.  
-Come, climb the stairs, first door on the right - the blond answered, seeing that he received no response from the girls.  
-Thank you, excuse - I and enter.  
The people followed me like a shadow to the foot of a rickety ladder attempt. As he climbed they heard the horrible screech of the steps, looked like a lament. When you reach the door knob turn and opened it.  
I could not believe what my eyes showed me. At the entrance of the bathroom, there was a girl, a very pretty girl ... totally naked, was soaked, the water drops on it seemed crystals. He had brown hair, surely clear now that the humidity was darker, with a delicately curved accompanied by an exquisite skin tone.  
She noticed my review, I look into your eyes, hers, with every passing millisecond opened more and more, also face cream over pink, and pink to red, a fiery red.

**:/Mimi Pov/:**

When finished bathing, I closed the rain and I left the shower. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, for me everything a pervert blonde creature.  
Astonished faced him, up the disgusting pervert kept watch me. Pass my perplexed state to one of shame, and another of pure rage and anger, then:  
- Ahhhhhh! - Scream, I quickly wrapped in a towel, and took a shower and I hit him in the face with it.  
My friends climbed rapidly.  
- What happened? - Michael asked surprised.  
-What happens is that this maniacal degenerate entered the service when I finished my bath and ...  
- What did you do? - Sora cry indignantly.  
- You killed him! - I confess tragically Miyako.  
-Of course not only gave him his due - I said as I gave him a jet of water a damn pervert.  
- What are you doing? He's Yamato Ishida! - Followed my friend.  
- Who?  
-MATT - obviously Sora.  
- Yamato? Matt: ... Ohh do not lie.  
-No lie - Taichi confessed.  
- Damn! - Complained the intruder - Damn! hit like a man ... - mumbled rubbing his face and tangling in her hair, preventing me from seeing his face, so I stand next to him, and gave him another jet of water in the face.  
- Stupid! What are you doing? - Mumble.  
- Who - jet - you think - jet - you are? - Jet.  
- Who are you who are you to do what you did?  
-I'm Mimi, drunken degenerate - jet.  
- You stop that!  
-It seems to me - jet.  
-After all is said and done Why are you so angry?, And you hit me, now apologize.  
- What? - Began to get angry - I am angry, not only because it bursts in without knocking, but because I gaze at you as a complete pervert - ... jet stream.  
- Look what you did! Because of you I'm wet - spray - now gimme that hose!  
I fit the shower of hand.  
- Give it back! You will look for it, I have no blame in this. Here I'm just a poor victim.  
-Do not dramatize.  
- Get out!  
-You have to say.  
-No, NO - intervened Miyako - your car is broken, you can not go. Besides you are all wet ... –

- True, Taichi give you some clothes - Sora promised.  
- What? - Said my friend.  
-Neither of dreams - granted.  
-Okay, I'll stay and wait my apology.  
-Never in a thousand years.  
-Come, all fixed. Michael accompanies Matt, Mimi go and get changed - ordered Miya-chan  
Without anything else to do, I went to shelter me, but before you came down to the room my friend: - Mimi do you think if you ask for forgiveness?  
-You're crazy.  
-El, expects an apology, if you do, you may stay longer.  
-Ahh, in that case ... - I pretended to think - no.  
-Let's go down.  
Once in the room I saw my friends sitting and leaning blue-eyed psychopath by the fireplace. Continue to stop, but Miyako had already taken its place.  
The so smugly Matt lean his head in my direction - what? What do you want? - Asked irritated.  
-You owe me something.  
I thought you would not want another beating, but both insist ...  
-Silly, say you're sorry - approaching said hesitantly.  
-Apologize you, idiot.  
-I would, but I have no reason to ask for forgiveness, because I do not apologize for what I saw - whisper near my ear and then keep walking.  
- Damn pervert! - Yell at their backs.  
-Good evening, I'll go to sleep - were dismissed, please contact the men's room.  
Thus, Ishida Yamato came to become my personal hell.  
:/:

**Author:** Well I must say that I hope you have enjoyed or at least do not have displeased a lot ... hahaha. Well, I say that if you like leave a comment and I'll upload the next chapter.  
Before I go, I have to thank who have taken the time to read my little creation ... thank you very much. bye bye, good luck and success ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all again! Here I bring the chapter 2 of my story (although somewhat poorly translated because not very took me well with English) in the end, I wanted to thank "orangeCITRUSFaeria" and "alyss" by reading my fic and even to be so fortunate as to make leave me comments... thank you. well I think those can then read in a review or I may read after you in the chapter three... ^ · ^

P/s: enjoy the chapter

**:/And february 30/:**

**: / / Chapter 2 / /: ****  
****: / / Mimi Pov / /: ****  
**  
The next day, due to the shock of the night before, I decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone, but not for the stupid white rat.  
Although he was unsure of what he did, prepare an herbal tea and some biscuits. Well, actually we did not have much more than that.  
One by one, were rising. First Miyako, then Michael Sora and Taichi later.  
- What would you think if we breakfasted in the backyard? There is a great view and a little sunshine - my cousin suggested.  
- Great! - I exclaimed.  
-Stupid, you say - Taichi said - I think that idea out to the garden, but eating the poison of Mimi ... better step.  
-Come out - ad Miya-chan  
Miyako-Emmm ... Should we wake up ... Matt? - Sigh as stupid sora.  
- Oh! true.  
- No! - Growled - came friends and go have breakfast with friends, let the degenerate out of this.  
-I want to be your friend - mention sora lustful tone - and also playing with the ...  
- A I do not mind doing a remake of "Ghost", especially the scene of clay - dramatize my friend.  
-I think every girl wants to have their love story as the wife of Matt Damon! - Michael dreamed.  
-No, Mike, and stop reading those magazines cousin, me worry ¬ ¬ - I trusted him.  
- Fixed! - Exclaimed with a triumphant smile Tai, interrupting.  
- What arrangements? - Ask.  
-This ... - a theatrical ad showing a black box with wires broken and hanging - fix the drive of this pileup.  
- What? ... - Sora interrogated.  
- How 'and'? - Muttered my friend.  
- Idiot! You used your single neuron in that old thing, and noticed that nobody brought cd's.  
-Ohh ... - he thought.  
-Tare ...  
-Clueless - confirm.  
- Were you able to repair the radio? But no ... - Michael complained.  
- Great fool! But the radio was not broken - the Miyako scolding.  
In this way, we picked things out into the garden. Definitely the view was beautiful, and perfect environment.  
Once armed the picnic ...  
- THANKS FOR THE FOOD! - Thanks to the choir.  
Miyako was the first to try my creation:  
Pshhh-Pshh ... ... aghh! - Spat in the direction of some bushes What it Mimi? - I ask so politely but with a look of hysteria.  
-It's an infusion of herbs, such as flush water for over an hour and not cleaned, picked up a little, and boiled - explain.  
-I'm sorry to say, but your cakes are a mess - Sora said.  
-And they are raw - Mike continued.  
-Um ... is a gas stove, and she did not want to finish everything, take them out early - kindly specify.  
-They seem to mumble Sora rancid.  
- "Seem"? They are stale! - Set my considered prime.  
-But Taichi apparently has no problem with breakfast - Miyako comforted me looking at our friend who ate without any modal.  
-What happens is that yesterday I ate well and I think ..." said Michael.  
-And Taichi hungry rats would eat up alive," quipped my friend.  
Yomi-Yomi-chewing ... Tai.  
- Do you like? - Ask.

-For nothing. Everything is a mess, not a homeless man would eat it.  
-Then why are you choking, unhappy?  
-Hunger," I reply.  
-I told Mimi, men are pigs" Sora added.  
-Yes, everyone, I agreed, recalling the incident.  
-Mimi ... - Mike whining sad-eyed kitten.  
-All except our beautiful host - repair Miya-chan.  
-No - I said.  
-Imagine," Sora-Ishida, "he dreamed.  
-No ruling.  
-Think, Miyako salsa class with Matt-sigh.  
-No shortcuts.  
-With or without the idol idol, imagine a bar, food, food and sports channel," said Taichi.  
-I prefer that," I agreed.  
-I prefer" Joining Group, "says Michael.  
- What?-Wonder.  
-No ... just kidding, Tai before that happens we will eat them all.  
-You're right, everyone except Sora, because he must know as bitter and ugly, as the food of Mimi" is erroneous because at the moment my friend Sora gave him a beating in the face.  
The climax continued as enjoyable and as individual as only our group could maintain it.  
**: / / Matt Pov / /:**  
- Damn! "Nothing had been a nightmare. I woke up in the same room, the same bed, I mean cot, which was comparable to the poorest dog doghouse. The night before, I could not sleep well, because fleas mattress or clothes dirty brown biting me, plus the room had more fans, if not holes in the wall, as a sieve, it was so cold that neither could not even sneeze without secretion from freezing. I would have preferred to sleep in my car, but like any proud, I stayed in this hut.  
I decided to get up, at least the crazy little girls of this house would have something to eat.  
Going down the stairs, causing them to regret, one of my feet were buried in the rotten wood. Damn! This house must be built by retarded.

In a bad mood and with a migraine headache, finish off. I went to the laundry, pour a glass, which, moreover, was broken, I opened the tap water and left a thick black substance.  
Outside the kitchen, I heard laughter about jokes, of which only a few monkeys laugh.  
-Hi,- I growled.  
- Matt, -said the lens.  
- Did you sleep good? -Asked the redhead.  
-Yes, the dream worthy of a canine-add.  
-Sorry to hear that," said the blond.  
-It does not matter, but this shirt ... who died in this," asked grabbing a handful of it.  
-Oh ... that ... it was dirty, there was no paper in the bathroom and ... you know, add brown unimportant.  
- What ?- scream and immediately take it from me.  
-Just kidding," he said, laughing.  
-Oh ... and then people ask because it increases the rate of nosebleeds mention the lens-watching my bare torso.  
-No question that he thought the blond.  
Sora-Hold it, do not let the fantasies you consume, "he repeated to herself the redhead.  
The girl with brown hair, turning his head away from me.  
- What about you girl happens to you, "asked grabbing a muffin tray they had.  
-Miyako, call the kennel, lost one of its prisoners," added the chestnuts.  
-Very mature, opine, while nibbling the bread-PUAJJ ...! Yuck! Know horrible, is it garbage?, Do not tell me here, "exclaimed the blind cook.  
- You're an idiot, no one told you to try it, even I did for you, I prepare for my friends! "Scream and get up the place.  
- Do you also hate your friends? "He mocks.  
- Where will you Mimi? "Asked the blond.  
-I'm going to write, I have to go in my fanfics-added and retired.  
- Fanfic? What is that? "Questioned.  
-These are stories that people write and upload to the Internet," explained the lens.  
- Why? They should not publish something like a book ...

-Well is that not all are rich and famous or have the opportunity to write a best-seller-brown argument.  
-Hmm ... I see ... Do you think this house beside someone will have a phone?  
-I doubt it, most of the neighbors arrived over the weekend. If you want a phone, we will lose the people - the redhead replied.  
- " We "? - Chestnut yelled from the dining room. Ignore it.  
-Hey, redhead and you think that we will be lucky?  
- Kyaaa! know my hair color kyaa! * ¬ * - is gloating - that I think. Ah! My name is Sora - was presented.  
-And I suppose we are painted - added brown toward the girl.  
-Only people present" important "- Sora attacked.  
-Friend ... T.T - whining the lens.  
-Oh, sorry. She is Miyako - presented with a hand movement.  
-Hello - I salute the young.  
-And we are the" Men "and Michael Tai-san-san - Taichi allege.  
-Ignore them, are just fools - Sora said.  
-Coff, coff ... coff coff ... dragged - insult.  
-Disgusting, fool - returned.  
- And when they think they might lose?  
-Anytime - Miyako granted.  
-I will not go, the road is long and laborious - Tai grumbling.  
- Do you think now? So we can eat something - add.  
-I scored we? Friend will continue as long as you feed me - I affirm chestnut, now more than ready.  
-True, we can lower all and take the opportunity to buy food - said Michael.  
- Not me! I object! - Chestnut cry again in the kitchen.  
-Etto ... she is Mimi, my cousin, who pretends to be writing, when in reality is subject of our conversation - explained Michael.  
- I heard you cousin! Do not follow or makes you mourn!  
- A pleasure Mimi! - Announced in a tone of mockery toward the screaming girl.

- Cursed psychopath!  
-That's his way of saying:" A pleasure too "- said Mike.  
- I heard you! You better sleep with one eye open!  
-I guess as it says" I love you. "  
- Shut pervert!  
-Mimi always so sweet - the blond continued.  
- I hate you Michael!  
- See?  
-I think ... so we?  
The five entered the house.  
-You'd better cherish Mimi, go down - I inform Miyako.  
-Not going anywhere with this depraved.  
-If I were you, I would not be hard to get. Have food, we should - Taichi whisper.  
- No way! I will keep writing.  
Mimi-Dale, plus we buy groceries - Sora said.  
-Prima ... - Michael began, but stopped.  
- Shut up Mike!  
-Okay, then do not complain - I advise Taichi.  
-Well, before we go Where's my shirt? - Ask.  
-Ah ... yesterday I put out to dry by the fireplace and ... - Miyako stopped noticing that there was nothing there.  
- Who took Matt's shirt? - I ask again the redhead.  
-Let's see ... which was first lifted ... - Miyako murmured thoughtfully. From time to time all eyes fell on Mimi.  
- What?  
- Your Matt took the shirt? - Ask Mike.  
-I ... All Sora's fault! - Cry.  
- What did you do with my clothes girl? - I was upset.  
- Do not yell at me fool!

- What happened premium?  
-What happened was that, while cooking the biscuits, a squirrel appeared in the window, I was scared and trying to scare her off set fire to the only cloth napkin in the house. With all the fuss, take that rag you call the shirt and the fire is ... ah, and then use it to clean the table.  
- Are you stupid? It was a piece of collection!  
-Well, now you can collect them in your kitchen - smiled.  
-You're obnoxious. Thank God you will not come with us - cried.  
- Shut up! The reason for not going is for you!  
- Neither do I want someone as dumb as your near me!  
- Nobody wants to be with you! - Turning his head away.  
-Everybody wants to be with me, but who would want to be with you? You are so irritating, annoying, shrill ...  
- Enough! - Cry.  
-Wait, do not tell me that now the snow queen is crying - he laughs.  
-You're an idiot - muttered through tears.  
-I think I have to use that dirty shirt because of you. Stay here, and maybe someone kidnaps - mused about it - let's go - I announced to the others.  
-Wait ... Mimi come with us, please - Miyako asked.  
-Later you will regret - added Sora.  
-I bring you something ... - Taichi said.  
-Go away - I mutter.  
After a few moments, we all were leaving the house.  
**: / / Mimi Pov / /: ****  
**When they left, was so angry, so angry was to throw my manuscript he was writing, and broke to mourn Why? Why was that so? Why this idiot had to stop right here? Why is my only opportunity to vacation?  
I grabbed his face, trying to clean my incessant tears, surely must be all red with swollen eyes.  
Then, like a deja-vu, the door opened and that stupid blonde, saw me again in an awkward situation.  
-Wow ... What happened here? - Feigning surprise.  
-Go damn why are you here?  
-I forgot my wallet on the screen ... I mean in the bedroom, looked at me again.  
- What? Go, look and go away! - Demands.  
- Shhh!, Go and scream - she complained up the stairs.  
-Stupid - gossip.  
Take in the empty room and I decided to raise my floor work. When almost finished, a hand I reached the last page of the floor.  
-Ten - offered me.  
-Nobody asked for your help - shortcuts and you remove the backing paper badly out of hand.  
-Even if you're a tiramisu, not you stop being a woman, I have to be a gentleman - he said with a smile paid.  
- Sir? You? Rather you're a pervert.  
-As you wish, but I told you I have nothing to apologize for that time. Furthermore, even wait for your apology.  
-It's nice to dream - mumble.  
-Well, today I will not be able to forgive. In that case, arrivederci Mile - said this and left the room.  
- You are a wretch! - Yell as a farewell before he left.  
Finally, could enjoy a holiday alone with friends.

**:/:**

**Author Note**: Etto... If you are interested I will update the day Wednesday. Goodbye goodbye, I wish you success and good luck.


End file.
